Episode 71
71- K.O. Han Rises, Aug 27, 2012, Runtime 1:14:19 Krystian hosts with Nick and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters start by talking about the terrible loneliness of modern life. Nahxela will be joining upon his return from Asian camp. Krystian is a card, so they discuss trading card games. Nick and Krystian discuss sexism and race in games. (Hey it is Nick and Krystian). Capcom’s new IP “Remember Me” is discussed. The difficulty levels of MH games are talked about. Krystian announces we’re getting new MH, its MH Massive Hunting for the iOS. Nick talks about the ability to be a jerk in video games. Krystian talks about the story “The Advantages of the Dragon”. Krystian continues the story of his MH branded PSP. The guy refused to send it to Krystian, but he did send the save game file. Neil deGrasse Tyson is worshipped ;-). Scientists as role models and sports heroes are talked about. Krystian talks about the tragedy of the whaleship Essex. Our hunters talk about racism. (Hey it is Nick and Krystian). Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Viewer questions are answered. Nope. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Terror of the Gravios / Black Gravios / Krystian - Quest Complete Eliminate the Rathalos! / Rathalos / Krystian, Nick, Nick - Quest Fail! The Mischief-Make / Congalala / N/A - Quest Complete The Land Shark / Cephadrome / N/A - Quest Complete Supreme Ruler of the Swamp / Shogun Ceanataur / N/A - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Krystian edited this one The title is reference to a Batman move and K.O. Han. 08:22 video of Resident Evil and a sidekick (Sheva) introduced via butt view. 08:55 “’When Keeping it Real Goes Wrong: Resident Evil 5, Racial Representation, and Gamers’ Andre Brock” 25:37 Resident Evil 6 game play 30:22 Split screen Nick/ Krystian views 33:00 “The Advantages of the Dragon” 41:36 Neil deGrasse Tyson We Stopped Dreaming inset 50:30 “In the Heart of the Sea The Tragedy of the Whaleship Essex” book pop up. 54:04 Caucasia 57:43 “Heart of Darkness” book pop-up 1:02:06 Bulldrome says “Haters Gonna Hate” 1:06:32 Russian President Vladimir Putin pops by 1:09:54 MH Massive Hunting logo flashes on screen A random player Travler wonders in and doesn’t cart during the cast. WMACS camp is Nahxela’s Asian camp. Nahxela has the longest active attendance streak so far. (I apologize in advance, I’m just realized I’ve become a stalker.) No time to poop Turkey gobbles Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' MAGMA! Nick’s no pants hunting continues. End show line – “It was on this day some eons ago that the world was crafted and the monsters were unleashed on to man and womankind so we may all relish in the glories of tracking rage quitting and hunting the massive numbers of beasts. So on this oh glorious of days let us gather hand and hand and say thanks to the massive overpopulation of foul beasts which we the hunters murder for the sake of having no regard whatsoever for our own well being. For the platypi and Squirtles let us end this day with a soulful meow”. Another quote from the Epic Facebook Post After the bump,. The end line was another quote from the “Epic Facebook Post”, Nick says he was going to delete it at 5,000 but he didn’t. And he still hasn’t, maybe at the 10k mark, it’s currently at 9, 400+.